There is an increasing demand for communication services that are flexibly usable across multiple user devices of diverse types. For example, multiple solutions exist to provide that voice and/or video calls to a specific service identifier (e.g., MSISDN, email address, etc.) are directed toward multiple user devices registered for the service by the same user that owns that identifier, so that the user can decide from which specific device he/she wants to pick-up the call at his/her convenience.
One example is the recent popularity of multi-device support with over-the-top services such as Skype or FaceTime. Another example is the large number of service providers worldwide that have started to offer Wi-Fi calling service with support for multiple devices.
The types of devices relevant in this context may include smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, set-top-boxes, gaming consoles, etc., including both devices equipped with an SIM card and devices not equipped with an SIM card.
With calls for one user being directed to multiple devices for that user, however, it may be difficult for the user to manage operation of the multiple devices.